Unexpected
by NemiMontoya
Summary: AU. Slash. Based on the drama, not the manga. Fujimaru x J. Rated M for future chapters. Otoya asks Fujimaru to come with him for the first meeting with the brother he never knew he had: Kanzaki Jun, also known as "J", lead singer for the band Bloody Monday. The meeting has unexpected consequences for Fujimaru himself.


_**Unexpected**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Bloody Monday.

Warnings: mild language. Additional warnings will be posted for each chapter if necessary.

Notes: This is the first chapter of an undetermined number of chapters for this AU story. I'm not really sure where I'm going with the story yet. This will be a Fujimaru x J story – mainly. There might be more pairings later on if I feel it's right for the story. J will be OOC in the sense that he's not... well, evil. I have kept some basic things from canon, and changed others. For instance J doesn't have any other siblings except Otoya in this story, so Anzai Mako will not be making an appearance. And Fujimaru's dad got killed working on a whole other case. Well, I think that's it for now. Will attempt to update at least once a week. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – Long Lost Brother**_

Fujimaru stared in confusion at his best friend, Otoya, who had just arrived at his house. He wasn't himself. Usually Otoya was calm, collected and cheerful, but today he was distracted and quiet. He seemed upset about something. Fujimaru asked him what was the matter, but Otoya just changed the subject. Fujimaru let it go. Finally, Otoya cleared his throat, turning to Fujimaru:

"Actually... I was hoping you'd help me with something."

Fujimaru nodded, waiting for Otoya to continue.

"Apparently I have a brother."

Fujimaru eyes widened in surprise.

"You do? I had no idea."

"Me neither," Otoya sighed. "My grandfather called last night to tell me that the man who raised me wasn't my biological father. My mother got pregnant by a married man before she married my father. That man was my biological father. And he had another son, who's my half-brother. And everyone kept this from me all this time. To protect me, my grandfather, said."

Otoya turned to Fujimaru, a hurt, angry expression on his face.

"Everything I thought I knew about my family is a lie."

Fujimaru put his hand on Otoya's shoulder and gently squeezed it.

"I'm so sorry. But then... why did he tell you now?"

"He said my brother wants to meet me. He threatened to sue my grandfather if he refused to let him see me, in which case I would have found out anyway. Shit, it feels so weird saying those words... 'my brother'. I always thought I was an only child."

"What can I do to help?" Fujimaru asked.

"I need you to check this out for me... your way. Right now I feel like I don't know what to believe. I need proof. And I need to see it with my own eyes."

Fujimaru nodded.

"Give me two minutes."

Fujimaru sat down by his computer. He laced his fingers together, stretching them, and cracked his knuckles. And then Falcon took off flying. His skilled hacker fingers flew across the keyboard with incredible speed. Otoya watched in amazement, always finding his best friend's skill fascinating.

Fujimaru's fingers stopped moving.

"I've got it," he said. He turned to Otoya. "It's true."

Otoya approached. The words on Fujimaru's screen confirmed what his grandfather had said. His father wasn't his biological father. And he did have a half-brother. A brother named...

"Kanzaki Jun..." Fujimaru read out loud. Then his eyes widened. "_The_ Kanzaki Jun?!"

"Who?" Otoya asked.

"Haven't you heard of him? Kanzaki Jun! J!"

"No... Should I have?"

Fujimaru ran to his bookcase, and pulled out a CD from a stack there, and handed it to Otoya. He pointed to a a man in the middle of the group on the cover – a handsome young man with bleached hair in a long, black coat.

"That's him."

"Bloody Monday..." Otoya read from the cover.

"They're a very popular visual kei band. He's the lead singer! They call him J for short. This is their debut album, _Festival_. They recently came out with a new album called _Pandora's Box_, but I haven't had a chance to buy it yet."

Fujimaru looked at Otoya. He was staring intently at the cover of the CD, studying his brother's face. He looked up and asked Fujimaru to Google him. Fujimaru quickly found more information about Kanzaki Jun for Otoya, which he printed out. Then he played some Bloody Monday songs for him. They had a hard rock sound, but J's voice had a very melodic, sensual yet strangely strong quality to it. As they listened, Fujimaru could tell Otoya was impressed.

"Are you going to meet him?" Fujimaru asked.

Otoya nodded.

"Probably this weekend." He was silent for a moment, then looked up at Fujimaru. "Will you come with me? I don't feel like going alone, and I definitely don't want to ask my grandfather right now," he said, his eyes hardening as he mentioned his grandfather. Fujimaru guessed it would be a while before Otoya could forgive his grandfather for keeping the truth about his family from him. Fujimaru smiled at his friend.

"Of course I'll come with you. You can always count on me, you know that."

Otoya smiled warmly.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

There was a knock at the door. Fujimaru opened, and his younger sister Haruka appeared.

"I've made some dinner. Will you eat with us?" she asked Otoya bashfully. Fujimaru smiled. Haruka had always had a crush on Otoya.

"Thanks, Haruka-chan. I'd love some," Otoya grinned, making Haruka blush.

After dinner, Otoya decided to go home.

"I'll call you, once I've arranged to meet him," he said as he put on his jacket.

Fujimaru nodded, smiling encouragingly.

"Thanks for this," Otoya said, patting his shoulder. "You're a good friend."

"You've always been there for me. When my mother died and then again when my father died. Of course I'll be there for you when you need me."

Otoya nodded, said goodbye, and left.

Fujimaru watched him go, hoping his friend would be okay.

Next evening, Otoya called and let Fujimaru know he had arranged to meet his brother the coming Saturday afternoon.

"He'll send a car for us at two o'clock."

"I'll be there," Fujimaru promised.

Sure enough, next Saturday Fujimaru arrived at Otoya's house early, at a quarter past one. Otoya was visibly nervous, pacing around and kept glancing at the clock even though the car was not set to arrive for another forty-five minutes. Fujimaru managed to calm him down a little by engaging him in conversation. And then, finally, the doorbell rang.

Otoya opened the door to admit a very attractive woman in a white fur-collared coat and dark sunglasses. She stepped inside and took of her sunglasses to introduce herself.

"Good day. I am Orihara Maya. I'm your brother's assistant." She bowed her head, smiling in a way that could only be described as seductive. Fujimaru and Otoya bowed as well, and Otoya introduced himself and Fujimaru.

"I'll be taking my friend with me," Otoya clarified. "I hope that's all right."

"Of course," she said. "Well, shall we leave? Your brother is most anxious to meet you."

Otoya nodded, taking a deep breath.

The three left the house, and got in the black, nondescript car waiting outside the gate of Otoya's house. Once the driver had started the car and they were on their way, Orihara Maya turned to Otoya.

"Nervous?" she asked, smiling as Otoya nodded. "J has been very nervous too, all week long. I've never seen him so jittery before.

"Yeah... Uhm, Orihara-san?"

"Hm?"

"Why now? If my brother wanted to meet me so badly, why did he wait until now?"

"He didn't know you existed, Otoya-kun. May I call you Otoya-kun?" Otoya nodded. "His father only told him a year and a half ago. Shortly after... there was an incident. It was very traumatic for J, and he needed some time to heal before meeting you. He immersed himself in the music. But I guess I should let J tell that story to you."

Fujimaru could tell that Otoya wanted to ask something else, but then thought better of it and just inclined his head.

The car pulled up outside a very elegant hotel. She waited for the driver to check the outside and the hotel lobby for lurking reporters. When he came back and stated none were in sight, she and the two boys got out of the car and entered the hotel. They passed through the lobby and got in the elevator.

"J thought it'd be best to meet you here in his suite instead of a public place. So you won't be bothered," Orihara said as the rode the elevator up.

The elevator doors opened, and the three got out. Orihara took them to a door which she unlocked.

"Welcome inside," she said, admitting them. She led them inside the suite.

"J," she said. "Your brother is here, with his friend, Takagi Fujimaru-kun."

Kanzaki Jun was standing by the window, back towards them. He was dressed in black jeans and a casual black sweater, and his bleached white hair glowed in the the sunlight. As he turned, Fujimaru felt Otoya stiffen next to him, and as his eyes fell on the man's face and their eyes briefly met he felt a sudden jolt inside his own body.

"Welcome. I am Kanzaki Jun. Please, call me J," J said, smiling.


End file.
